


Lucky In Love

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [13]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Immortality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This self obsession is a waste of living. It could be spent in surviving things, appreciating nature, nurturing kindness and friendship, and dancing. You have been pretty lucky in love though, if I may say so."</i> Or, Adam and Eve in 7 sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so affected by this movie. It's so beautiful and macabre, and the soundtrack is incredible. I don't know why I'm so in love with the industrial wasteland of Adam's Detroit and culture-rich beauty of Eve's Tangier, but these things had to be drawn. Also, it's a perfect fill for my Trope Bingo Immortality square so there's that.

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |   [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**

 


End file.
